Encounter
by Raevi
Summary: Demyx's encounter of the supernatural kind... Rated T for language. Please R


**Hey, this is a small one-shot I wrote with a lot of help from one of my friends (who I shall call Sandy Dogs for now) so we hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other character that comes into this story because they belong to their respective owners**

Demyx sulked as his eyes wondered around his room. Posters of his favourite bands half hung and half dangled on the sickly white walls as he eyed the many piles of instruments that were piled carefully at the corners of his room. Dark inky shadows infested the room as storm clouds covered one of the only light sources to The World That Never Was, Kingdom Hearts.

Demyx sighed as he bounced a couple times on the bed before falling back in boredom.

"How come I got ordered to stay in my room? Its sooooo boring without everyone to talk to… PLUS… it wasn't my fault that both the round room and the kitchen happened to get flooded. It was a total accident!" Demyx whined before sighing as he remembered both Saix and Xemnas yelling at him for hours just because his water clones had in their words 'gotten way out of hand'.

"It's not my fault I lost track of them all." He mundanely sighed again as he lifted himself from the bird's nest of blankets that lay on top of his bed. His eyes flittered over his room before eying the flickering device on his desk.

"They didn't say I couldn't use my computer to talk to everyone!" Immediately jumping off his bed, he quickly ran to his computer desk, bouncing onto his office chair and clicking on the internet icon.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Demyx impatiently chanted as he waited for the window to open. For fun, he span around a couple times on his office chair before stopping when the internet window came up. He quickly typed in the URL and pressed enter, watching as the website 'Organization Chatroom' appears on the screen.

"Yes! They didn't block it!" Demyx yells in accomplish as he signed on, almost bouncing off his seat in excitement as he watch the webpage change to the familiar chat room that mostly all members used.

_(Awesome_Sitars enters Chatroom)_

_(VI enters Chatroom)_

Demyx sighed in relief as he saw Zexion's username on the screen. '_At least someone's on._'

_Awesome_Sitars: Hey Zexy! :)_

_VI: Hello… Demyx…_

_Awesome_Sitars: What's wrong Zexy? :(_

_VI: … It's nothing_

_Awesome_Sitars: Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE tell me! :)_

He pouted at the screen as Zexion supplied no immediate reply. Subconsciously, his fingers tapped impatiently at the keyboard as his eyes wondered elsewhere before being pulled back to the screen by a small click.

_VI:…_

_VI: Dem, whatever you do…DO NOT LOOK BEHIND YOU!_

"What! Why…?" Demyx whimpered as he resisted the urge to look over his shoulders. He could feel the shadows start to encroach around him and the room around him start to dim even further with the lack of light.

_Awesome_Sitars: Why Zexion? TT_TT_

_VI: It's Slender man; I can smell something inhuman in your room, I've sent the guys in to help_

"S-s-s-slen-n-nder m-m-m-an…" He could feel tears start to gather at the corners of his eyes as he attempted to control his erratic breathing. He slowly recalled what they had said earlier, no face, man in a black suit, rapes and murders his victims, never to be found again…

"I don't wanna get killed!" His fingers start to shiver and become uncontrollable as he typed a short response to his friend.

_Awesome_Sitars:…which guys?_

"What did I do to deserve this?" Demy whimpered as he leaned back into his seat, trying to make himself smaller.

_VI: Lexaues, Xaldin and Axel_

_Awesome_Sitars: ok :(_

Demyx felt a cold shiver go up his spine again as he spared a quick glance to his left and right. He noticed nothing that was different apart from the slow movements of shadows as they danced around his desk in a crazed fashion.

_VI: Don't be tempted and try not to move_

He could his heart hammer viciously at his rib cage like a monster ripping and roaring in hope of getting free.

_VI: …oh no…_

_Awesome_Sitars: WHAT!_

_VI: Do you want me to lie and say everything's alright?_

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Demyx curled his knees up to his chest, clutching them both in an iron grip as he buried his head.

"I am fine, I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm safe, no one's gonna hurt me, helps on the way, I'm safe I'm safe…" He chanted in fake comfort as he wrapped his arms around his trembling figure. He tried to stay still, to stay as silent as possible but couldn't stop himself from whimpering as he began to hear long harsh pants start to echo throughout his room. Shadows danced around him as he heard loud, distinct footsteps start to explore his room.

"Oh kingdom hearts…" The melodious nocturne cried as he felt the figure slowly approach where he sat. Thud… Thud… Thud… Each one sounded like thunder claps as they came closer. '_Please go away! What did I do wrong?! I promise I'll not to slack off as much as I did if I survive! I won't be lazy; I'll work my ass of forever but please… JUST LET ME LIVE!' _Demyx desperately pleaded to himself but unfortunately his prayers were unheard as the figure stopped behind his chair.

Suddenly he felt a warped hand enclose around his thin shoulder, its nails crushing against his coats leather as they dug in. He could now feel it's hot breath tickle his bare neck as it came unbearably close to him.

"Hello Demyx…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Demyx screamed as he fell out his seat, scooting away from the black figures that surrounded him from behind. His legs crazily pushed him under his computer desk as he crawled as far as the wall would let him. Demyx's hands flew to in front of his eyes as he cried out undecipherable sobs of pure fear and horror. He stayed there crying for a couple of moments, flailing his legs in a maddened frenzy before coming to a complete stop.

'_Wait… black figures…_'Demyx peeled his hands from his face to find the Flurry of Dancing Flames, the Whirlwind lancer and the Silent hero stand above him.

"Wow Demy, hit the high notes! Ha ha ha ha ha!" The spikey red head almost fell over as he clutched at his sides, his laughs echoing down the hall as the other two men tried to hide their snickers behind burly hands. The three smirked before quickly running from the flustered and angered melodious nocturne.

"…YOU GUYS ARE TOTAL BASTARDS!" Demyx half cried half huffed at the fleeing figures, releasing a small line of curses and death threats before making his way back to the flashing computer screen.

_VI: They were begging me to do it; especially Axel_

"Doesn't mean it's nice to scare people." Demyx sobbed as his glance flitted back around the room again, expecting to see to a faceless figure but only met the eerie quiet that belonged only to the World That Never Was.

_(Lea enters Chatroom)_

_(Dilan enters Chatroom)_

_Lea: hey don't pin this all on me, the illusion was your idea!_

_Awesome_Sitar: YOU HAD AN ILLUSION!_

_VI: In cased you turned; but may I add that instead of the traditional blank face, it had a big yellow smilie :)_

Curiosity got to him as he spun on his office chair to find a figure standing at attention behind him. The mullet haired teenager clawed at the seats cushion in fright before calming down. The figure in front of him wore a dark tuxedo, covering most of his body apart from a pair of wrinkly pale hands that hung at his side and an enormous smiley face emoticon where Slender's head was supposed to be. '_He actually did have a smiley face!... He doesn't look as scary I thought…'_ The figure remained a couple seconds more before dispersing back into the thin air around him.

_Awesome_Sitars: …did I mention that… YOU GUYS ARE BASTARDS!_

_Dilan: yep_

_VI: Demy, I am sorry. If it makes you feel better it's said that when Slender man is around, electrical devices don't work properly so the computer would be dead. The only things that do that around here is a severe electrical storm, or a very angry Larxene_

_Awesome_Sitars: Yeah suppose you're right, 'cause you're smart but… you now owe me an ice cream! Buy me an ice cream and I'll forget it…eventually…_

_XI: Fine_

_Awesome_Sitars: I'm still angry at you, Axel, Lexaeus and Xaldin._

_(Awesome_Sitars has logged off. Goodbye)_

_Lea: Guilty is charged :P_

_(VI has logged off. Goodbye)_

_(Lea has logged off. Goodbye)_

"Man, that wasn't funny at all." Demyx whimpered as he dejectedly crawled back to his bed, quietly sulking/planning on what to do for revenge.

**A/N: Hope you had fun reading. If you liked or even hated this story, please leave a review, they are always appreciated!**


End file.
